thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalina
Current Background One day, as a little girl, Rosalina spotted a rusty spaceship holding a small Luma. The Luma had been waiting for his mother, so Rosalina decided to wait with him. After years of looking with her father's telescope, the two eventually fixed the rusty spaceship and went out to look for the Luma's mother. After days of searching, Rosalina figured that she hadn't packed enough jam, and she had forgot to bring water. The Luma offered some of his Star Bits to her, and they eventually began collecting more and more of them. Soon, they landed on a blue comet. Thinking that the Luma's mother was there, they set out to look. However, though they didn't find his mother, they found Star Bits encased in ice, and they decided to travel on the comet for a while. One night, Rosalina had a dream about her mother. She was walking away from Rosalina and Rosalina asked where she was going. Her mother said she wasn't going anywhere, and that she'd always be watching over her, like the sun in the day and the moon in the night. Sad, Rosalina asked what would happen if it rained and she couldn't see the sun or the moon, And her mother told her she would turn into a star in the clouds and wait for her tears to dry. Rosalina awoke crying, and the Luma mistook them for Star Bits. After explaining they were tears and she was crying because of her mother, the Luma began to cry for his mother as well. The pair continued to travel through the sky, and though they encountered many comets, none held the Luma's mother. At this, the Luma began to cry again. Rosalina comforted the Luma, telling him that the rain clouds wouldn't go away if he kept crying and that she'd give him a present if he stopped. Rosalina hugged him close and told him she would take care of him. Soon, they both began building a house with the building supplies and furniture they found with the Star Bits. Once it was completed, the Luma remarked that it was awfully large for just the two of them. Rosalina wished her father, mother and brother could be there. One day, while Rosalina was sipping tea, a tiny, apricot-coloured planet came in to view, and a small Luma of the same colour emerged. The two Lumas looked at each other for a while before one said "My mama!" The other parroted back and the two began to dance frantically around Rosalina. Charmed by the adorable scene, she couldn't help but laugh. Soon, many more Lumas of all different colours came out of the apricot planet, all shouting the same thing. Rosalina named them all and moved them into the house the next day. After seeing their 100th comet, Rosalina wondered if her home planet was still as blue as it was. Looking through her father's telescope, she looked at a hill. She remembered stargazing there with her father, sledding there with her brother and picnicking there with her mother. Rosalina burst into tears, saying that she wanted to go home to see her mother, but she couldn't because her mother had died. She eventually became more cheery, but one day grew sad again. No matter what they tried, the Luma's couldn't cheer her up. Soon, the Luma she had met on her home planet had an idea. With that, the Luma soared high into the sky and just as quickly started to plummet back down. Upon impact, the Luma created a crater and light poured out of it. The bands of light twisted together to form a comet tail and the Luma was reborn as a comet. Rosalina could scarcely believe her eyes. Another Luma explained to her that it was their destiny as Lumas to transform into different things such as stars, comets and planets. All at once, all the Lumas told her that she couldn't cry anymore. She thanked and hugged them all, and she didn't cry after that day. The comet set forth for Rosalina's home planet. Whenever there is a new Luma, Rosalina gathers everyone in the kitchen and tells them to bake a cake. A cake with Star Bits, because then it will be a star cake. And whenever one leaves, she sees them off with a smile because "That's what makes a mother happiest." Every 100 years, the Comet Observatory passes by Rosalina's home planet, it's proud white tail glittering in the sky. Arc 1 First Arrival When Rosalina came to Irphois, she came with the Comet Observatory and all the Lumas. She soon left for a little with her advisor, an old Luma named Polari, to see what she could find in the new world. She soon came across Inaba, but couldn’t gain any information from the people there. There she met Marik, and since he looked tired, asked him if he needed a place to stay. They both headed back to the observatory and Marik fell asleep. To pass the time, Rosalina read a story to the Lumas. Marik awoke screaming, so she went to see what was wrong. She found him in the kitchen, but decided to leave him alone for a while, telling him to find her in the Fountain if he needed her. He did and they talked for a while before heading back to the kitchen for some food. They soon left the observatory in search of Marik’s Millennium Rod, meeting Dorulumon and Cutemon. The group traveled to the Avenger’s Mansion, where they met up with Ahiru. When Model W trapped the group there and Ahiru ran off to find it, Rosalina stopped Yami Marik from going after her. They soon dug their way out and Yami Marik split off to find his Rod on his own, while Rosalina, Dorulumon, and Cutemon joined up with Wisemon. While going through the Sand Zone on the way back to the observatory, they were attacked by a Skullscorpiomon. After defeating it, they soon came back to the observatory. Personality Rosalina is very wise, kind, thoughtful and mother-like towards other people. Though she has outward strength, she also has inner sorrow, and can feel lonely at times. As monotonus and emotionless as she can be, she's beginning to warm up around certain people, Marik especially. Powers Rosalina has control over the Comet Observatory, which she and Luma built themselves. She also has the ability to float in mid-air, which is how she has managed to get up and down from the Observatory. She can also create a shield around herself and anyone standing near her, and she can create one around the Observatory and transform it into a starship. Category:Silver Contrails Category:Game Category:Female Category:Mario